Valla side
by otakufan375
Summary: What if the kingdom of Valla was never destroyed? What if Corrin and Azura were living a happy life down there? What would happen when three people from the surface fell down and saw Valla?


Ryoma, the prince of Hoshido, and his father King Sumeragi, the king of Hoshido, barely escaped a death trap set up by King Garon, King of Nohr. They kept running but they couldn't run anymore because there was a cliff. They were trapped. They looked behind them and saw that Nohrian soldiers were approaching them fast.

"Father! What do we do now? We're trapped!" Ryoma asked

"I don't know, Ryoma" Sumeragi said

Xander, the prince of Nohr, approached them. Sumeragi could tell that he didn't want to do this but he didn't have a choice.

"Stop running and I'll make sure that your death is quick and painless" Xander said

A piece of the cliff that they were standing on broke and both of them fell into the canon. Sumeragi grabbed his son and turned him upwards. He was going to make sure that he takes most of the impact. He made the decision to also protect Xander. Just because they were enemies doesn't mean that he doesn't care about his well-being. They eventually hit the bottom and all three of them passed out. They were still alive but they were unconscious.

Sumeragi woke up and looked around to see where they were.

"This must be the bottom of the cliff" Sumeragi said

He looked over and saw that his son was unconscious. He went over to him and checked his pulse. He was relieved that Ryoma was still alive. He then saw that Xander was also unconscious. He checked his pulse and was relieved that he was also still alive.

Sumeragi went back over to his son and tried to shake him awake. He was successful after a couple of attempts. Ryoma groaned and opened his eyes. He saw his father staring at him.

"Father?" Ryoma asked

"I'm glad your awake, my son" Sumeragi said

"Where are we?" Ryoma asked

"We're at the bottom of the cliff" Ryoma said

"How are we still alive?" Ryoma asked

"I think lady luck helped us out" Sumeragi said

"That's a relief" Ryoma said

Sumeragi went over to Xander to shake him awake too.

"Why are you helping him?" Ryoma asked

"He maybe an enemy but he's still a human and deserves to live" Sumeragi said

Ryoma said nothing.

Xander opened his eyes and saw that the king of Hoshido was staring down at him. He quickly got up and backed up a couple of feet.

"Are you okay?" Sumeragi asked

"Of course I'm okay! The more important question is that why did you protect me?" Xander asked

"Your life is just as important as mine or Ryoma's. That's why" Sumeragi said

Sumeragi saw the tension between Xander and Ryoma. He decided to break it up.

"Now boy I know you have some tension between each other but let's have a temporary truce until we get out of here" Sumeragi said

Xander and Ryoma looked at the Hoshidian king and then back at each other.

"I guess we have no choice" Ryoma said

"I'm willing to work with you, but as soon as we escape we're enemies again" Xander said

"Good now let us start walking there might be a way out of here. The rocks aren't safe for climbing" Sumeragi said

The three men started walking. After walking for a couple minutes they stopped when they heard something. It sounded like someone was singing. They didn't think anyone else would be down here. They heard another voice but it sounded like giggling.

They followed the sounds and managed to find the source of the sounds. They were looking at two young girls. They were a few years younger than Xander and Ryoma.

The first girl had medium length, pale blonde hair and red eyes. She was wearing a black summer dress. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

The other girl medium length, blue hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a white summer dress. She also wasn't wearing any shoes.

They saw that it was the blue haired girl that was singing and the blond girl was dancing to her song while she was giggling.

The singing stopped and the two of them started to speak to each other.

"Your songs keep getting better and better" The blond said

"Thank you, I hope my songs will touch the hearts of other people soon" The blue said

Xander accidently stepped on a small stone and crushed it. It made a loud noise which alerted the two girls that there was something there.

"Azura, did you hear that?" The blond asked

"Yes, Corrin, I did. There's someone here" Azura said

"Who do you think it is?" Corrin asked

Azura then hollered out to the three men that were there.

"Whoever you are, come out! We know your there" Azura said

The three men had no choice but to reveal themselves to the two children. They saw it was Sumeragi, Xander and Ryoma.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" Azura asked

"We're terribly sorry for invading but we fell down a cliff and ended up down here and don't know how we can get back up. Can you girls help us" Sumeragi asked

"You fell down a cliff and survived? That's a miracle" Corrin said

"We're just lucky to be alive" Xander said

"Would you mind helping us out?" Ryoma asked

"We can't help you but our parents can" Azura said

"Follow us" Corrin said

"Thank you ladies" Sumeragi said

"What are your names?" Xander asked

The girl with the blond hair went first.

"My name is Corrin" Corrin said

The girl with blue hair answered next.

"My name is Azura" Azura said

"My name is Sumeragi" Sumeragi said

"My name is Xander" Xander said

"My name is Ryoma" Ryoma said

"Nice to meet you all" Corrin said

"Corrin, Azura, thank you" Ryoma said

"No problem, now follow us" Corrin said

The two girls led them through the cave. They saw that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. What they saw on the other side left them flabbergasted. There was an entire country down here. There was even a castle.

"I can't believe there's an entire kingdom down here" Xander said

"Who knew that there would be something like this down here?" Ryoma asked

"This is the kingdom of Valla" Azure said

"Valla? I've never heard of it" Sumeragi said

"Not many people do. Our kingdom is very isolated from the outside world" Corrin said

"I'm also the princess of Valla" Azure said

"You're royalty?" Xander asked

"Yes, I'm this kingdom's princess" Azure said

"Are you royalty was well, Corrin?" Ryoma asked

"No, but I'm related to the royal family" Corrin said

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoma asked

"You see, my mom and Azura's mom are sisters. Me and Azura are cousins" Corrin said

"I see" Ryoma said

"Anyway, we'll get you access to the castle" Azura said

They approached the gates and the guards that were there greeted them with respect.

"Princess Azura, Lady Corrin, welcome back" The first guard said

"Thank you" Azure said

"Who are those young men behind you?" The second guard asked

"They fell off a cliff and landed on our land. We need our parents to help us find a way to return them to the surface" Azura said

"They're from the surface?" The first guard asked

"Yes, please allow them to enter" Azura said

The two guards looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well" The first guard said

The girls lead them inside. But Corrin stopped when she saw a familiar figure. She saw a tall man with medium length blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white, royal robe. Sumeragi saw the twinkle in Corrin's eyes. He watched as she dashed towards the young man.

"Daddy!" Corrin shouted

The young man turned and saw that his daughter was running towards him. He smiled and held out his arms. Corrin jumped into his arms.

"Daddy! I'm back!" Corrin said

"Welcome home, Corrin. Did you have fun with Azura today?" The man said

"Yes and we even found some people from the surface in the cave" Corrin said

The man's eyes widened when he heard what his daughter said.

"Really?" The man asked

""Yes, they're over there" Corrin said

The man looked in the direction that Corrin was pointing at. He saw Princess Azura. But there were three unfamiliar faces standing there.

He placed his daughter on the ground and walked over to them.

"I heard from my daughter that you three are from the surface" The man said

"What she told is correct" Sumeragi said

"I see. Let me welcome you to Valla. My name is Anankos" Anankos said

"Nice to meet you, Anankos" Sumeragi said

"Now please tell me who all of you are and where hail from" Anankos said

"My name is Sumeragi. I'm the king of a kingdom on the surface known as Hoshido" Sumeragi said

"I'm Ryoma, the eldest prince of Hoshido" Ryoma said

"I'm Xander, the eldest prince of Nohr" Xander said

"Sumeragi, Ryoma and Xander, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'll take you to the queen of Valla. She'll be able to help you out. Her sister should also be able to help" Anankos said

"Mama will definitely help you" Corrin said

"Mother will find a way to help you" Azura said

All of them made their way to the throne room to meet Azura's mother.


End file.
